


Three Sentences Meme: The One With Dom's Unexpected Reaction to Brian Losing His Hair

by persnickett



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persnickett/pseuds/persnickett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme time!<br/>Tell me about a story I haven't written, and I'll give you between one and three sentences from that story.</p><p>antesqueluz said:</p><p>The one with Dom's unexpected reaction to Brian's losing his hair in an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentences Meme: The One With Dom's Unexpected Reaction to Brian Losing His Hair

Dom eyed the mirror critically and ran a hand over his freshly shorn scalp; the Bic took longer but it did a better job anyway.

He’d been prepared for Brian to be different after the surgery – impatient with his recovery, maybe even a little angry, but what he hadn’t been ready for was the way he came home looking like a completely different person; the way he looked harder somehow without those angelic gold curls, how the striking blue eyes came off wolf-like and unnerving now, instead of the mischievous sparkle.

Maybe it was stupid, he thought as he tossed the clippers into the trash, but if Brian wanted to keep shearing it off, he’d have to go out and buy his own.

-‘Snick, December 2011


End file.
